narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fire Release: Ash Cloud Apparition
|unnamed jutsu=No |english tv=Fire Style: Ancient Ash Judgement |jutsu rank=A |jutsu classification=Genjutsu, |jutsu type=Yin Release, Fire Release, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid |users=Juro Uchiha/Dreamscape, Juro Uchiha, Densetsu, Hitomi Sarutobi, Kazuo Uchiha, Fumio Uchiha |hand signs=Tiger, Boar, Monkey, Tiger |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game }} The Ash Cloud Apparition Technique is a genjutsu developed by Fumio Uchiha and passed on down to his two sons, Densetsu and Kazuo Uchiha. It is a devious method of capturing an opponent in a strong Genjutsu, by means of pouring out ash from the user's mouth into an area around the enemy. Since miniature particles of ash are distributed in the surrounding air, multiple opponents can be entrapped by the Genjutsu before they even notice, even if they evade the main incoming plume of ash. Overall, it's a crafty Genjutsu that's disguised as a ninjutsu attack to provoke a response and lead to the opponent falling into the trap, as they fail to ready themselves for a Genjutsu. Usage Fumio's usage of the technique is very non lethal, as his skill in Genjutsu enables him to turn his opponents on each other, as in their minds they seem to be fighting him instead. As they exhaust each other out, the real Fumio merely had to knock the tired ones out one by one. After Densetsu and Kazuo were taught the technique, both adapted it to suit their own combat styles. Densetsu utilised the Genjutsu to simply paralyse enemies the moment they took a breath of the incoming ash. He could then approach from within the ash and quickly deal a knockout before his opponent could react. Kazuo on the other hand, would flow his Chidori Current through the ash and electrocute his opponent once the Genjutsu took effect, damaging their neurological system and knocking them out. Densetsu taught this technique to his wife, and son, Hitomi and Juro, who both adapted it to their own skill sets as well. Hitomi used this technique in tandem with the Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning to savagely burn enemies to a crisp while they are momentarily strung by the Genjutsu. Juro's extreme mastery of Genjutsu allowed him to literally perfect his grandfather's creation with the old man's tutelage as well as his own skill. Wrapping his enemies in an advanced Genjutsu, Juro waged a battle with his opponent in his opponent's head alone. This fight would enable him to gradually wear down his opponent's actual thinking capabilities and mental readiness by inflicting savage injuries to the opponent while never letting himself get hit. Juro's mastery over Genjutsu enabled a one second illusion to actually seem like an hour long battle in an enemy's head. In the one second interval, Juro could have already ended the battle in real time, as the enemy would have no notion whatsoever of the actual timeframe, being trapped in a very sophisticated Genjutsu. But all these pluses did not mean however, that the Genjutsu was unbreakable.